


sweet affection

by jasminetea



Series: the wine and the women, the bedroom hymns [8]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smitten Erik, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: Charles visits Erik at work.





	sweet affection

**Author's Note:**

> This is the happy ending you've been waiting for. Many thanks to everyone who read and gave prompts back in 2012, and those of you who stuck around as I posted this to ao3. <3
> 
> This chapter was prompted by those wanting to see Erik at work, including afrocurl. It's a timeskip to some later period in Charles and Erik's relationship (after they've sorted out all their shit) where everything is fluffy and domestic and nothing hurts.

"...of course courting in this sense of the word is different if there are multiple alphas involved. In that instance, the omega, regardless of gender, instigates and pursues courting the alphas."

Erik's voice is smooth and confident, much like it is outside of work. But a class full of randy high school students isn't the place to show the nuances he does to Charles.  
  
Charles knows the instant Erik sees him leaning against the gym's open doors. His body relaxes, his voice isn't quite so academic, although the most telling sign are his next words.  
  
"We'll discuss that next class, for now, we're done."  
  
Most of the class is eager to put away their notebooks and make for the door immediately. Of course, there are a few students in the front row looking at him curiously. "Class isn't over for another five minutes Mr. Lehnsherr," a girl with braids says.  
  
One of her classmates sidles along her desk, dragging his fingers. "C'mon, can't your alpha nose smell that Mr. Lehnsherr's boyfriend's here?"  
  
"Oh," she says, and then she packs up her things.  
  
Although the room empties, Erik is still putting away his supplies: fold-up poster boards, Dry Erase markers, a box full of notecards.  
  
"I like sitting in on your classes you know."  
  
"That's because," Erik insists, "you never went to yours."  
  
"I wouldn't be so quick to discount your handsome good looks." Charles steps near Erik and tugs on his lapels. "You didn't have to let the class out early."  
  
Erik presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Azazel knows and thinks its cute. Besides, this is a private school, I can do things like that."  
  
"Can we also make out here?"  
  
"For shame, Charles."  
  
"Well, you do have condoms in that box of yours..."  
  
Erik rolls his eyes. "C'mon, Charles, let's go home. If we tried anything on these desks, they'd break."  
  
"Hey, who said anything about the desks, let's go for the bookshelf!"  
  
Taking the box of teaching supplies under one arm, Erik slides his free one around Charles' shoulder. Charles lays his hand on Erik's waist, just under his jacket and against the button-up he'd bought him.

Erik presses his nose into Charles' hair. "I do love you so," he says.  
  
"And you're so cute in love," Charles returns.  
  
"Who said anything about love," he teases.  
  
"You did. This morning, when I made _you_ breakfast."  
  
Erik opens his mouth, but Charles cuts him off. "I'll give you all the close manhandling you like once we're home if you make that chocolate torte with ganache topping."  
  
"Done," Erik sighs happily. "Let me text Emma."  
  
While Erik usually comes home straight after work -- maybe making a stop at the grocery to pick up fresh food -- getting him to dodge his monthly kiss and tell poker game with Emma Frost is much harder. Charles cheers to himself for a job well-done.  
  
Looking forward to the uninterrupted night of food, movie, and unbridled affection, Charles heads home with Erik smiling at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes things friends!
> 
> ...kinda. There's one more chapter for me to post after this, but that's an AU post Part 2 (loud and outrageous), but that was written just for fun.


End file.
